The End
by Lillifee
Summary: Ein One-Shoot über Hermines Gefühle zu Ron. Wahlweise kann man auch auch andere Personen einsetzen. Warum? Lest selbst...


Hallo... *unsicherumseh*

Da ich hier zum ersten mal etwas rein stelle, hoffe ich, dass ich alles richtig mache...

Es ist ein One-Shoot, der auf dem Lied "Friends" von Aura Dione basiert. Es ist das Ende von der Beziehung von Ron und Hermine. Da ich aber die Namen in der Geschichte selbst nicht geschrieben habe, könnte ihr euch andere Personen aussuchen ;) In meiner Version ist es der Punkt, an dem Ron mit Lavender zusammen kommt.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch... Wenn ja, gibt es gemanden der sich sehr über ein Review freuen würde... ich :)

**The End…**

"_Free, free to be myself,  
Free to need some time  
Free to need some help  
So I'm reaching baby, out  
When I'm lonely in the crowd  
When the sirens get too loud  
I'll be crashing on some couch"_

Sie saß wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch, dachte nach. Erinnerte sich. Sehnte sich. So wie sie es schon gestern getan hatte. Und vorgestern… Gedankenverloren stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab.

Ja, was wäre gewesen, wenn…

Sie richtete sich auf und hörte das Lied, das ihr Radio spielte. Wie wahr es doch war, fiel ihr nicht zum ersten Mal auf und dennoch zuckte sie wieder zusammen.

"_And even if I never forget you baby  
Tonight I'm gonna let your memory baby  
Go, always said I know"_

Nie vergessen… ein Groll kam in ihr hoch, war es doch das Einzige was sie zu wünschen vermochte. Abschließen. Los Lassen. War das etwa schon zu viel?

Die erste Träne lief ihre Wange herab.

Sie war verwirrt, was hatte er mit ihr gemacht? Der, den sie nie lieben wollte. Der, den sie liebte, ohne zu wissen warum. Der, der sie geliebt hatte. Der, der genau das nicht mehr tat: sie lieben.

Mit dem Handrücken wische sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

_„But at least I got my friends  
Share a rain coat in the wind  
They got my back until the end"_

"my friends"… Unter Tränen bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war nicht alleine und doch wollte sie nur ihn. IHN. Warum? Er war nicht der, den sie lieben wollte. Was hatte sie getan, dass er sie verließ. Tränen flossen in Rinnsalen. Ohne Halt. Genauso wie sie sich fühlte

_"If I'll never fall in love again  
Well at least I got my friends  
Like a light bulb in the dark  
Saving me from the sharks  
Even though I got a broken heart  
At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends  
Well at least I got my friends "_

Nie wieder verlieben? Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel zum Erfolg? Zu ihrem persönlichen Glück? Hätte sie sich nicht verliebt, wäre sie glücklich, dachte sie.

Aber hätte sie die Stunden mit ihm vermisst?

Stunden, in denen er ihr gesagt hatte, wie schön sie sei, wie wichtig sie wäre… und in denen sie sei Engel gewesen war. Doch jetzt war es vorbei. Aus. Für Immer?

Er merkte nicht ihren Schmerz, schalte ihre Unsicherheit und lachte über ihr Verhalten. Sie weinte. Das wusste er nicht. Sie sagte nichts. Blieb stumm.

_"I don't wanna think, I just wanna feel  
I just wanna drink, yeah  
So pour another round  
And throw it back until it's down  
Let's get lost until we're found, again and again"_

Alle wollten, dass sie sprach. Über ihn. Sie tat es, mit jedem, sie erzählte, sie weinte, wurde verstanden. Der Schmerz blieb. Der Antrieb ging.

War sie es nicht wert? Nicht wert geliebt zu warden?

Sie wollte vergessen. Alles hinter sich lassen... Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen.  
_  
__„And even if I never forget you baby  
Tonight I'm gonna let your memory baby  
Go, always said I know"_

Wut kam in ihr hoch. Sie wollte ihn vergessen.

Doch wieder spürte sie seine Umarmung. Er war nicht da. Würde nie wieder kommen. Das Gefühl aber blieb. Sein Geruch blieb hängen. Sein Gesicht eingraviert in ihren Gedanken.

_„But at least I got my friends  
Share a rain coat in the wind  
They got my back until the end  
If I'll never fall in love again  
At least I got my friends  
Like a light bulb in the dark  
Saving me from the sharks  
Even though I got a broken heart  
At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends"_

Sie kannte die Textstelle, der Refrain. Doch wieder schenkte es ihr ein Lächeln. Wenn auch ein verbittertes. Sie war nicht alleine. Sie hatte Freunde. Gute Freunde. Zu Gute Freunde?

Doch sie war leer. Innerlich.

Sie schämte sich. Hatten ihre Freunde ihr geholfen, ihr zugehört, waren da. Doch sie fühlte sich alleine. Verlassen. Der, der lange da war, verschwand. Ihre Freunde blieben. Warum? Hatte sie das verdient? Sie zweifelte.

_"And when the world is upside down, yeah  
The sky is full of clouds yeah  
They always come around, it feels like home, like home  
And I never have to try, I can be myself and I  
Am never alone, I never feel alone"_

Ihr bester Freund. Ihr Bruder. Was würde sie ohne ihn tun? Er würde nicht gehen. Nicht freiwillig. Wie eine Ertrinken klammerte sie sich an seine Liebe. Seine brüderliche Liebe, die immer da war. Egal wo er war. Sie wusste das. Sie brauchte das. Sie wusste, sie war nicht alleine.  
_  
"And even if I never forget you baby  
Tonight I'm gonna let your memory baby  
Go, always said I know "_

Wieder rann ein Schwall Tränen ihre Wangen herab. Was wenn sie es nicht konnte? Sie schlug zu… nur ihr Kissen. Nicht ihn. Das konnte sie nicht. Hätte er es auch nicht verstanden. Hätte gelacht. Vielleicht. Oder geflucht. Auch das.

"But at least I got my friends  
Share a rain coat in the wind  
They got my back until the end  
If I'll never fall in love again  
At least I got my friends  
Like a light bulb in the dark  
Saving me from the sharks  
Even though I got a broken heart"

Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Um ihn. Es war ihm egal. Glaubte sie. Wissen konnte sie es nicht. Sie sagte nichts. Er sagte nichts. Nichts über sie. Nichts über ihre Gefühle. Smalltalk.

Sie lachte mit ihm. Aussehen. Sie weinte und schrie. Innen.

Sie wollte stark sein. Sehen sollte er nichts.

_"At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends  
At least I got my friends, got my friends, got my friends, got my friends  
Well at least I got my friends."_

Sie wippte im Kontakt. Versuchte ihre Gedanken umzulenken. Nur für kurz. Sie würde wieder hier sitzen. Hier oder woanders. Aber sie würde denken… an ihn.

Morgen. In ein paar Stunden. In ein paar Minuten. Immer.

Doch hoffentlich nicht für immer…


End file.
